


Disappointment

by OddEverAfter



Category: Backstrom (TV)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3993697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddEverAfter/pseuds/OddEverAfter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fic... Blue is an asshole and Valentine gives Backstrom a little courage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disappointment

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Request:  
> You should do a Val/Everett where they know they aren't brothers and when confronting Blue. Val stands up for Backstrom, much like in the show but he doesn't say he's Blue's son. Also Val and Everett are together! You can decide if Val reveals their relationship. Thank you so much! -River

"Who do you think you are?" Blue asked. It was that kid again. The one who followed his son around like a lost dog. Blue dealt with kids like him all the time when he was in Portland. Think they can just do whatever the hell they wanted like it was their town, no respect for anyone, not even themselves. No wonder his son had sunken so low, messing around with this punk.

  
"Hm, well... I'm your sons.... spunky little gay friend, remember?"

  
"Valentine." He could hear his son's warning. Blue Backstrom was a man with a short temper and little tolerance for games. If the boy was trying to make a fool of him, he was about to get a lesson in respect.

  
"And, over the years of being with him," Backstrom groaned behind Blue. "I can understand why he's become such a cynic. You should be commending your son... After all, he's had to deal with a piece of shit father like _you_."

  
"Your stepping over the line son." Blue's lashed out at men twice the little assholes size. Making to much of a scene, here, in front of the hospital, he had an image to uphold.

  
"Oh, I'm not your son." The boy was in his face. Blue tightened his fist. "And if I was... what you'd have here is two sons, telling their old man, to go to hell."

  
Blue pulled his arm back, but before he could strike the smug face in front of him, his arm was pulled away.

  
"No!" Everett had grabbed him. He let go and put himself between Blue and the punk. It was rare for his son to stand up to him. Twice in one day? His son was getting ballsy.

  
"Move outta the way Everett." Backstrom glared and held his ground. "Get out of the way, son." It was like an old-fashioned stand off. No guns were allowed, but Blue was ready to duke it out if he had to. His son needed to learn to keep better company... and years? What the hell did that kid mean by being with his son for years?

  
"Don't make me tell you again. That boy is trouble and i'll be damned if he tells me what to do." Blue expected his son to move but Everett stayed put.

 

"No... and he's right. You should walk away dad." Blue was amazed. Now his son was telling _him_ what to do. Protecting that delinquent, instead of listening to his own father.

  
"You taking sides with this hoodlum? You're a bigger disappointment than I thought you were." It was a low blow, but Blue was mad. He had such high hopes for Everett... now look at him. Everett smirked. The boy reached out to grab Everett's hand and glared.

  
"Looks like you're gonna have to learn to deal with that, old man." Blue watched as his son was turned around. He was expecting them to just walk away but was stunned when the two ended up moving closer, bodies pushing against each other. The punk pulled Everett's face down till they were-

  
Blue wasn't about to stand there and watch his son do... _that_ , with another man. He turned from the two and headed back to his jeep. He wasn't gonna watch his son damn himself just to spite him. For all Blue cared, he didn't even have a son named Everett Backstrom anymore.

  
_____

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how to write short things or even how to end short things. I'm sorry for any errors.


End file.
